


Gone

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Gabriel (Supernatural), Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Something small again.Credits for the edits for my beloved BetaCrowNoYami





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Something small again.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Sam was used to hearing many sounds in the bunker. With two humans, a seraph and an archangel turned trickster, silence was rare in the bunker, but most of the time everybody respected Sam’s which for quiet when he vanished into his room and closed the door. Even Gabriel, noisy archangel that he is, recognized that boundary.  
  
What Sam wasn’t used to hearing was the sniffling of someone crying. Curious and worried, Sam followed the sound only to find Gabriel sitting in the living room in front of the TV watching an animal documentary.  
  
Gabriel was part crying -because he had wet tissue in his hand he had just used to wipe his face Sam had seen it when he walked in- and part yelling at the TV. “There were smarter than you, you offspring of a cockroach and a hornet!” More sniffling followed the creative insult.  
  
Frowning at Gabriel’s back, Sam looked at the TV. Gabriel was watching a documentary about… Mauritius? Right now, the man on screen was talking about the Dodos who used to live on the island but went extinct almost three hundred years ago. Why was Gabriel so upset about that?  
  
“Hey Gabe, you okay?” The archangel turned around and looked at Sam with red-rimmed eyes. “Hey, Sam. Yeah, I’m okay.” Sam approached the archangel sitting on the coach and saw the number of tissues scattered around him together with the bowls of popcorn and gummi bears. Sam pointed at everything. “You sure? I can stay with you if you want.” Gabriel sniffled again, wiped his eyes and with a snap the tissues were gone, and the bowls were placed on the table.  
  
Now that he could sit on the couch, Sam sat down but left a bit of space between him and Gabriel. He didn’t know how much closeness Gabriel wanted.  
  


The moment Sam had settled down Gabriel placed his head in Sam’s lap and draped Sam’s hand over his shoulder until it rested on his chest. **“I miss the Dodo,”** Gabriel whispered and held onto Sam’s hand his chest. “Smart as hell little birds, they could even talk if you know how to listen. I wasn’t there when they left this world for good or I would have made sure they didn’t vanish.” Sam started to pet Gabriel’s hair with his other hand. “You are an archangel. Can’t you just… bring them back?” But Gabriel shook his head against Sam’s leg. “One of Dad’s stupid rules even I can’t bend. If something’s extinct, it’s gone for good except if you can get your hands on the very first blueprint… Which happen to be deep in Heaven’s vaults and even I don’t want to go upstairs for this… but still… I miss the little birds.”  
  
Sam grabbed the remote which lay next to him and switched the TV off. “How about you tell me about your little bird friends Gabe?” Sam listened while Gabriel talked about all the things he had done together with the Dodoes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
